Tekken: Special Idols
by So-Called-Miss-Know-It-All
Summary: Being a popular celebrity can be very exhausting. This is Steve Fox, alright. He tries to find peace and spend some quality time to himself without anyone bothering him. But, does running into a certain J-pop idol counts for spending time in peace?


Chloe slided through her girly, luxurious limousine. Her driver turned his head to face Chloe.

"Usual place?"

"You know it!" Chloe beamed as the driver started the vehicle.

Chloe wanted to start her day by going to the huge mall she always go just to eat at her favorite restaurant, 'The Silver Courtyard'. Even if the restaurant is expensive, Chloe didn't care. After all, she is popular worldwide. Not to mention, super rich! She could just pay as much as she wanted to. However, she just hoped that her day is not going to get ruined by an another crazy fans rampage.

Sometimes, she wondered what would it be like if she could spend her time all alone.

 **MEANWHILE...**

 _Darkness. Darkness is all Steve could see. Probably because he still has his eyes closed._

 _He opened his eyes, only to find himself laying on a hard cement. He sat up as he looked around. He found himself in a beautiful garden. No one else seemed to be around, but him._

 _Steve could already feel his lips curl up into a smile. He wanted this moment for a long time, ever since he became popular!_

 _But, just as he was about to stand up and enjoy his moment, he fell down from where he was standing at, without warning. He looked down just to face his nightmares and fears._

 _He screamed and screamed as he continously fell down until-_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Steve burst up, waking.

He vigorously looked around.

He was in his hotel room, on his bed.

It was only just a dream.

Triple knocks can be heard from behind the hotel door.

"Mr. Fox! Are you okay in there?" Mumbled a voice from the door. Must've been one of his bodyguards, checking on him.

"Y-yeah!" Steve stuttered. "I just had a nightmare, that's all!"

"If you say so, Mr. Fox."

Steve sighed. "Well, that's a nice way to wake up in the mornin'." He said sarcastically. "Guess, I'll be startin' the day now."

He got up to get ready. He took a bath, wore his normal clothes, brushed his teeth, and got out from his hotel room. There, stood his two bodyguards, waiting for him.

"Are you ready to start the day, sir?"

Steve nodded.

 **LATER...**

He got out from his car as his fans crowded his path. Luckily, his bodyguards went over to clean it. This happens often when he was heading out. Pretty normal for a celebrity like him, right?

His bodyguards were doing a good job for keeping Steve's pathway clean. He ws heading to the mall entrance. He decided to start his day in a huge mall by eating breakfast in a certain place.

By the time when he just opened the entrance door, "NYA-OW! MY HAIR!"

He heard a female voice cried those words out.

Steve turned his full attention towards the voice he heard. He saw a young girl dressed in a weird pink, girly cat costume, struggling to break free from her crazy fans grabbing her hair. It was none other, than Lucky Chloe.

Steve wanted to help her, and so he did. He pushed everyone that was in his way to help that poor girl.

He separated Chloe from her fans as he grabbed Chloe by her hand and dragged her away from them. Steve was running very fast, so Chloe had no choice, but to follow him behind.

They went straight to the entrance door, since one of Steve's bodyguards kept it open for him. The bodyguard closed it when they went inside.

"Are you alright, back there?" Steve held Chloe's shoulder with his other hand.

Chloe removed herself from Steve. "Ugh. Not really." She dusted herself, "But thank you for the help!" She smiled.

"What's your name, anyway?" She asked.

"It's Steve Fox." Steve introduced. "And, you are...?"

Chloe stepped back to strike her signature pose. "LUCKYYYYY CHLOE!"

"Lucky... Chloe?"

"Yup! That's me!"

Steve scanned her body a little.

"Judging by how you wore, you must be a pop star of Japanese music."

"Japanese idol, to be exact." Chloe reassured. "While you must be that boxing dude." She pointed with her puffy paw.

"So, you know me?" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"Well, duh!" Chloe said like it's obvious. "Why wouldn't I know you, if I kept hearing your name twenty-four-seven?"

First, she asked Steve what's his name, then told him that she hears his name twenty-four-seven?! This girl is already too confusing to talk to, already.

Steve realized that he was in deep thought there. So, he lost his track of words. "W-well, i-it's just-"

"Anyways, enough talking." Chloe grabbed Steve's arm. "I must repay you for saving my butt there."

"O-oh! Y-you don't n-need to-"

"AND! We'll get to know each other, better!" She started dragging Steve as his bodyguards try to get him away from the situation. Steve extended his other hand to know that he's fine and he'll just follow Chloe. So, the bodyguards just followed behind.

"B-but, w-where are we goin'?!"

"To my favorite restaurant!" Chloe beamed cheerfully. "It's on the second floor of the mall!"

Despite Chloe's cheerfulness, however, Steve felt like he shouldn't trust her. But, as a nice guy he is, he just gave in. But he's always prepared when Chloe would do something suspicious to him.

As they were walking, "I'm glad that I get you meet you in person!" Chloe turned her head to face Steve, who kept looking straight. "I was looking forward to meet you ever since!"

"Oh, well... okay then." Steve said, still looking straight.

"What about you?"

Steve looked at Chloe. Her smile shining bright like a diamond. "I know you seemed like you haven't heard about me. But... aren't you happy that you're finally gonna get to hang out with me?"

"Uhm..." Before Steve could find any words to say, Chloe interrupted.

"If you're feelin' anxious, don't worry! I won't bite." Chloe giggled. "After all, it's our first time hangin'."

"Heh. Right..." Steve muttered as he smiled.

"Oh! Would you look at that?" Chloe stopped at her tracks as the others stopped as well. She turned her full body towards the restaurant, The Silver Courtyard and placed her hands onto the each side of her hips. "We're here!"

* * *

 **Nov. 30, 2017**


End file.
